


Occasion

by sommeabitch



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommeabitch/pseuds/sommeabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the perspective of my OC. Mikey asks his best friend on a date for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasion

          I tugged on the edge of my shirt as I sloshed through the damp sewers towards the lair. I don't know why I was nervous. Mike was my best friend. We hung out practically every other day. I pulled my phone out and re- read his text for possibly the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. The soft glow from my phone illuminated my face and my eyes skimmed over the words. "yo come hang 2nite at 6.... gotta surprise 4 u(:" I sighed and placed my phone back into the back pocket of my tight denim jeans.

          _He's probably just going to pop out at you near the turnstiles and pelt you with water balloons,_ I told myself. Though, something made me hope that that wasn't the case. I turned the last corner and moved towards the entryway to the lair. Taking one last deep breath, I vaulted over the turnstiles and mentally prepared myself for anything. The smell of lasagna and garlic bread hit me at that moment and I walked towards the kitchen confusedly.

          "Mike?" I called. Mikey's head instantly appeared in the doorway. When he spotted me, the grin we wore seemed to nearly rip his face in half.

          "Addy!" He nearly squealed. He moved towards me at a speed I was sure could only be attained by a ninja. Before I knew it he had his arms wrapped around my waist and my feet dangled above the ground. I hugged him back and giggled into his shoulder.

          "Hey Mike," I said, the lilt of happiness that Mike's presence gave me apparent in my voice.

          "You've got perfect timing, dude," Mike said, setting me down. "I just took the garlic bread outta the oven so it's still really warm." Mikey's hand wrapped around mine and he lead me gently into the kitchen which also served as a dining room. Two plates were set across from each other at the table. A gallon of sweetened Arizona Tea sat in the center along with a bowl filled with what looked like Hawaiian Onion chips. I felt his hand leave mine and his careful look as I observed my surroundings.

          "I hope you're hungry," he said. "I made lasagna." The look on my face when I turned towards him must have been one of awe because he smiled cockily and asked, "Are you surprised?"

          "This is for me?" I asked, slightly breathlessly.

          "Yeah man. I thought we'd watch a movie later too if you want. Don just hooked up this rad new surround sound system today and I'm super pumped to try it out. I got Scott Pilgrim just for ya." Mikey announced proudly. Mikey had gotten my favorite chips, my favorite drink, my favorite food, and my favorite movie. How long has he been planning for this, I thought.

          "What's the occasion?" I laughed.

          "You," he said. His bright blue eyes still sparkled, but some other, deeper emotion burned behind them.

          "It's not my birthday," I replied lamely, unable to break away from his gaze. 

"Didn't really think it needed to be." He chuckled softly and he smiled down at me. 

A warm blush spread over my cheeks at his sweet words and I quickly broke our gaze.

          "I could totally go for some lasagna right now," I said, shaking off my leather jacket.

          "Sweet!" he squealed happily, and took my jacket for me. "Have a seat." I sat down and Mike served me up a huge helping of lasagna and set out the garlic bread. Throughout dinner Mike told me hilarious stories about his brothers and adventures had on patrol. When I shared funny stories about NYU and friends Mikey's eyes would light up and he'd listen intently, seemingly committing every detail to memory. We both stuffed our faces with garlic bread and when all the food was gone, I'd eaten four helpings of lasagna and nearly half of the garlic bread. I wasn't sure just how much Mike had eaten but it must have been at least twice as much as me.

          "My compliments to the chef," I sighed happily, hardly able to move.

          "That was the best dinner ever. Even better than pizza." Mike patted his tummy lazily.

          "Agreed," I said, scanning the impressive pile of dirty dishes stacked on the table.

          Mike obviously saw where I was looking because he said, "Don't worry about those I'll take care of them after you leave. Wanna go watch that movie?"

          "Yeah okay just gimme a second to recoup," I laughed, slowly sitting up using the table for leverage. "It's gonna take me awhile to bounce back from this one, chief." Mikey stood up, his iron stomach completely unfazed by the meal.

          "Could you use some assistance ma'am?" He asked in his award winning 'super hero voice'. Batting my eyelashes I responded with my best 'damsel in distress voice'.

          "Why thank ye kindly, sir," I took his hand and his eyes filled with mischief. Realizing I'd fallen into a trap I tried to pull away but his grip was tight. He pulled me up and swept me off my legs and up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. I squealed as I felt bile rising in my throat. "Mike! I'm gonna puke!"

          "Hey I worked hard makin that lasagna! Try not to get it on my shell wouldja?" I laughed and the feeling disappeared. He carried me into the living room and plopped me onto the soft cushions of the couch. I pulled my feet up so I sat with my legs crossed as he put in the DVD. "Oh! Hold up," He said, and scurried off to the kitchen. When he came back he held two bags of cheesy popcorn, a big bag of chocolate pretzels and the jug of Arizona. "Thought we needed some snacks."

          "Where'd you get the money for all this?" I asked suspiciously as he tossed a bag to me. He gazed off forlornly and sighed.

          "You don't wanna know, dude, " He grabbed the remote off the floor and I moved over so he could sit on the end of the couch beside me. He got comfortable and I leaned up against him with my back on his shoulder and my feet on the couch. The movie started and I looked over to see Mike shoveling popcorn into his mouth. _Mike's iron stomach really can take anything_ , I thought. The movie was hardly watched. At some point I moved my head so that it rested in Mike's lap and tossed popcorn in the air so that he'd catch it in his mouth. Mikey periodically made comments on the movie that made me throw my head back in laughter. Towards the end of the movie I asked him how much popcorn he could fit in his mouth. He took the challenge and the sight made me laugh so hard I spit tea out through my nose, which in turn almost caused Mike to choke to death on a piece of popcorn. Afterwards we couldn't look at each other without falling onto the couch with our hands clutching our abdomens in a fit of hysterical giggles for over 15 minutes. When I'd finally caught my breath, I looked up to see the credits were rolling.

          "Wow," Mikey breathed. "We missed most of that, huh?" I smiled up at him.

          "Guess we'll just have to see it again," I suggested.

          "Does that mean there's a second date?" Mike asked, grinning enthusiastically.

          "I'd bet on it," I said softly. I remembered then just how close we were. I was still laying on top of him with my chin rested on his upper plastron. I also realized then what it was that had burned so brightly in Mike's eyes. The look of intense adoration that he gave me at that moment was impossible to miss, and I hoped that that look was reflected in my own eyes. My hands snaked their way to the top edge of his plastron where hard shell met collar bone and I lifted myself up so that our faces nearly touched. I felt his hands find the small of my back as our lips met tentatively.

          His mouth was different, and it was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing, but after a few moments something close to instinct seemed to kick in and the kiss quickly grew much more passionate. His strong arms pressed my body up against his and our lips roved over each other's. He tasted like cheese, garlic and a hint of chocolate. I grazed my teeth over his bottom lip and Mike churred softly. I slid one of my hands up to cup his neck and one of my legs fell in-between his. We stayed like this, our mouths moving against each other's for a minute and then we pulled away reluctantly.

          "Woah," he said, breathlessly. I laughed softly.

          "Stick around," I said. "I'll be here all night."


End file.
